


Family Man

by yeoliez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: A short drabble about starting a family with Johnny.





	Family Man

There was always fondness in your touches, love in your eyes, and desire in your hearts, but lately you could swear that Johnny was…longing. You began to mirror it back to him when you made love, and at first it was just sort of blindly. Just following the way you felt, getting lost in the moment and lost in each other.

There was still a barrier in your way, and it was finally you who brought it up in the heat of the moment, gasping and biting down onto your husband’s shoulder as he buried himself deep in you.

“Take it off.” You blurted out, face burning and heart pounding.

“What?” Johnny mumbles.

“The condom.”

It’s immediately a thick cloud of tension in the room, the kind that chills in your veins and makes you hyper aware of your surroundings. Johnny pulls back away from you and looks down at your expression, his unreadable. He’s quiet for just a second too long, so that tension only builds a little higher, gripping you a little tighter.

“Really?” He asks you, and his voice is low and quiet, as if there’s someone around he should want to keep this conversation a secret from.

“I…” You hesitate, because the longing is still there, ever present in moments like this lately, but you’re afraid. You’re afraid of rejection, afraid of the feeling of shame that’s laying heavy in your gut. Johnny’s eyes soften and you steel yourself, prepared to put your pride aside for the sake of openness and trust and honesty because that’s what your relationship is supposed to be about, right? So you tell him, no matter how small your voice sounds coming out of you, “I want to feel you raw.”

You can feel his reaction to your words because he’s still buried inside of you, but the thick muscle of his erection flexes and throbs, and he surges his hips forward, breath catching in his throat.

“Baby…” He groans, “Fuck. Can I really?”

“Please.” You say, biting your lip as he pulls away from you to sit up on his knees between your spread legs.

Johnny grips the condom at the base and carefully, almost hesitantly removes it. “Fuck.” He hisses, eyes on your core, “Are you sure? I might cum fast..”

You actually shiver at the very mention of cum, and you tell him, “Good…me too.”

You’ve never done this before and Johnny is so excited he feels like a goddamn virgin. He shuffles closer, fist wrapped tight around his leaking cock and he says a silent prayer to last just long enough before he explodes. The first touch has him feral, the warmth and the wetness that awaits him as he slides slowly inside is like heaven, better than he ever could have imagined.

“Oh my god-” He says through gritted teeth, sheathing himself fully inside and holding still. He’s throbbing and hot and impossibly hard. “Fuck, I can’t…I don’t know if I’ll be able to pull out.”

“Don’t pull out.” You practically whine to him, “I want to feel you cum.”

He groans, bowing his head forward, hips surging to fuck in and out of you just once before he has to still again, his thighs jerking. “What if you get pregnant?”

The question’s been hanging in the air since you brought up taking off the condom. You both know you didn’t refill your birth control prescription last month. It’s not that you haven’t talked about it, but just before and just after getting married it’s been romanticized a lot. There’s a lot of fear there, but at the same time…feeling Johnny in you bare has only added fuel to the fire of longing burning in the pit of your stomach. The idea of maybe this is it, that when people who say things like “When it’s time, you just know” and “when you’re with the one, you just know” are right because it feels…right.

“You can get me pregnant if you want.” You tell your husband, because honestly that would be the only thing preventing it right now, his apprehension to the reality, his hesitancy to take this from a risky bit of foreplay to something else entirely more terrifying and exciting. So you put it in his hands.

He could pull out right now if he wanted to. Johnny knows you wouldn’t fault him for deciding to wait. Besides, he could put it off and talk about it with you like a sensible person and maybe you could start trying to get pregnant next week. Or next month. But he doesn’t stop.

As he repositions you, pushing your knees up a little higher and spreading your thighs wider so he can get as deep as possible, he leans down and presses a tender kiss to your lips. It’s a kiss full of promises - promises that ease the scary part of what you’re about to do together because you can feel that he’s ready to give you every thing he’s got, and you trust Johnny above everyone else in the world.

It felt right for both of you and so neither of you resisted it, and you both tumbled head first into the next step in your relationship. He fucked you deep and slow, pausing occasionally because he was on the edge of finishing inside of you and he wanted it to last. He thought it was a waste for it to end too soon, so he drew it out for as long as possible.

“Please don’t stop.” You tell him as you reach your end, but he stills and stops once again and you feel like you could cry you’re wound so tightly.

“Just a little longer,” Johnny mumbles against your mouth, kissing you between his words. “I want us to cum together. I want to feel you shake around me as I fill your pretty pussy up.”

“Johnny,” You groan at his words, nails digging into his forearms as he lifts his chest from yours and starts again, slamming his hips into yours.

“I want you to take it all…” He grunts, pistoning into you so deep and hard that there’s tears streaming down your face even as you look up at him adoringly. “Fucking take every-” he accentuates every word with a harsh thrust, “last - drop.”

“Give it to me,” You beg him, “Please don’t stop this time, don’t stop!”

“I can’t wait to see you carrying my baby, sweetheart.” He suddenly tells you, his hand palming your breast heavily. “I can’t wait to see your tits swell up and leak for me when I fuck you.”

“Oh.. my god..” You squeeze your eyes shut, face burning and you clamp down around his cock, holding him in tight as you shiver and finally your orgasm bursts from you, causing you to gush around him and squeeze your muscles tight, milking his seed from his cock, finally. He doubles over and hunches into you repeating, riding out your shared high until the very last moment.

Afterwards, you feel a little bit nervous about what just happened and the way that he spoke to you. It’s new territory for you both. So when he lifts his head from the crook of your neck and smiles down at you tenderly, you’re relieved.

“Are you ok?” He asks you with a grin, even though he’s pretty sure he knows the answer, but he just wants to make sure.

“Yeah.” You smile back at him. “Are you?”

“Better than ok.” He chuckles, still inside you and with no intention of moving right away as he lowers himself down, propped up on his elbows, and he presses a kiss to your temple. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Johnny.” You sigh, arms winding around his neck to hug him tightly.


End file.
